500 días con ella
by Muyr
Summary: Horokeu Usui creció ilusionado con la idea de tener una novia. Motivado por su sueño, buscaba a una chica que cubriera todos sus estándares, hasta que la halló en la chica más inesperada y hostil, pero al mismo tiempo, la más bella que hubiese visto jamás. Esta es la historia de un muchacho conociendo a una muchacha, pero no supongan nada, porque no es una historia de amor.
1. Quiero que vuelva

**Capítulo I**

_Quiero que vuelva._

* * *

**Día (499)**

* * *

A veces la vida parecía disfrutarse en los detalles más simples.

Lo sabía por la forma en que el calor de su mano le daba a la suya una chispa de magia. O quizá era por su mirada profunda, en ese mar de color miel que lo perdía cada vez que la contemplaba y que le hacía fantasear en un futuro.

Por que él, un simple muchacho de Hokkaido, creía en el amor verdadero. Más aún, pensaba que podía encontrarlo, que podría hallar a la chica elegida. Todo cuanto recordaba desde que era niño es cuánto ansiaba tener una novia. Era su deseo más ferviente, que cumplió con el paso de los años. Aun así, sabía por experiencia, que encontrar su ideal no era tarea fácil.

Sonrió al irónico destino que lo llevó a su banca favorita en el parque de Tokio, jun**t**o a la persona más inesperada. Esa chica que sólo había vuelto loco su mundo y que para él, era todo cuánto buscaba en una mujer.

* * *

**Día (290)**

* * *

Pedaleaba tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Sabía bien que a esa hora de la noche, cualquier loco podría manejar sin sentido. No obstante eso no le importó. Para su buena fortuna el tráfico era menor en la zona conurbada de Japón. Por lo que se permitió tomar un pequeño atajo y llegar a su destino con antelación.

Dejó atada su bicicleta en la base y tocó el timbre del edificio. Inmediatamente le dieron acceso, subió corriendo las escaleras. Chocolove abrió la puerta al escuchar sus pasos. Fue ahí cuando notó la desesperación de Ren Tao, quien se encontraba a nada de tirarse los cabellos. Aunque eso adelantaría su calvicie un par de años. Bien, quizá no tanto.

Volteó la cabeza hacia ella y suspiró cansado de la situación.

No había que ser genios, a veces Horokeu Usui era un hombre difícil de sobrellevar.

—Perdona, Pilika, sé que es tarde—se disculpó Chocolove—Pero a ti es a la única que le hará caso.

—Lo sé, y créanme, hicieron lo correcto—dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

—Bien, trata de arreglarlo, está por terminarse la vajilla—acentuó molesto Tao, dejándole el camino libre.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, vaticinó la Usui, despojándose del casco y las protecciones. Aunque Horo Horo fuera unos doce años mayor, no quitaba que fuera un zoquete descontrolado. Ahora mismo estaba parado como un zombie a mitad de la cocina, rompiendo platos contra la barra. Como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Dio de saltos de que sus amigos habían tenido la bondad de llamarla a ella y no al psiquiátrico.

—Horo Horo—lo llamó con dureza, mientras él sostenía un plato más de la vajilla.

—¿Pilika?—dijo intrigado al verla—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Pues qué más? —caminó hasta él, quitándole el tazón de la mano—He venido a ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme cómo? No creo que puedas hacer nada.

La adolescente roló los ojos, cansada de las patéticas excusas que su hermano podía darle.

—Pues, en primera, rompiendo todos los platos no vas a solucionar nada. Segunda, tus amigos están preocupados por ti.

—¡Oye! —irrumpió desde la sala Tao.

—Sí, incluido Ren—dijo tomando el único vaso que quedaba de la cómoda—Así que... vamos.

Dio un leve empujón en su espalda, guiándolo a los sillones, donde ya se encontraban sus compañeros de aventura. Aún se notaba perdido, lo sabía por la forma tan derrotada con que se sentó, casi derrumbándose.

Esto sería más difícil.

Vació un poco de líquido transparente en el vaso, de una botella que encontró en el estante superior, y se la dio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el moreno.

—Vodka—resumió Pilika—Siempre se relaja tomando vodka.

—Pensé que eso lo alteraba—dijo Chocolove.

—No, eso hace el tequila—respondió Tao, observando cómo Usui bebía más tranquilo.

No se detuvo hasta terminarlo. Limpió su boca con la manga del suéter y miró fijamente a su hermana.

—¿Papá sabe que estás aquí?

—No te preocupes por eso—palmeó su hombro, ligeramente—Tú sólo inicia desde el principio. Y dinos qué pasó.

Cerró sus ojos y tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron absorber para sacarlo de su pecho. Era la sensación que necesitaba.

—Todo parecía ir tan bien….—dijo perdido en el mar de recuerdos: sus encuentros, las salidas tomados de la manos, los besos—Ella y yo, nos entendíamos tan bien…

¡Ay! Aún lo sentía todo tan fresco, cómo le dolía recordarla.

—¿Y luego qué? —retomó la charla Pilika, al verlo absorto.

—Me dijo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

Incluso sus amigos hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Sólo así?

—Sólo así—respondió Horo Horo, para después negar con la cabeza.

—¿Te dijo por qué? —intervino con interés Tao.

Horo Horo trajo a su memoria aquellas palabras y la sutil comparación que tenía por una pareja que conocían. En su momento creyó que era una broma. Así parecía, cuando estaban sentados en un restaurante que frecuentaban a menudo para desayunar.

—Sólo piénsalo—dijo ella—¿Te parece que lo que hacemos está bien?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —respondió irónico—Yo soy feliz. ¿Acaso tú no lo eres?

—Siempre estamos discutiendo—argumentó con rapidez.

—No es cierto, eso es mentira y lo sabes—dijo Usui subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

En ese momento, Pilika sólo hallaba una discusión banal en el relato.

—Quizá estaba hormonal—dedujo Ren—Las mujeres siempre discuten por cosas sin sentido en esos días.

—Sí, quizá, la hormona la afectó—concordó Chocolove.

—¿S.P.M? —preguntó Pilika.

Horo Horo levantó la mirada para verla algo desorientado.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de ese síndrome? —dijo con extrañeza su hermano.

—Más que tú, Horo Horo—respondió con obviedad—Para empezar, porque soy una chica.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el moreno, interesado en volver al tema—Ya me dejaste picado, hombre.

Un nuevo suspiro se coló en su pecho, retomando el recuerdo.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Hemos sido como Marco y Meene por meses.

—¿Por meses? Marco apuñaló siete veces a Meene en un ataque de locura—dijo horrorizado—¡Con un cuchillo de cocina! Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en compararnos con ellos. Hemos tenido nuestros problemas, sí, pero… no creo que lleguemos a esos extremos nunca. ¿De verdad crees que yo te apuñalaría?

—No, no dije que fueras Marco—dijo apartando un mechón de su cabello rubio—Más bien, creo que yo sería como él.

—¡Oh…! ¿Entonces soy Meene?—pronunció sorprendido, mientras colocaban sus platos en la mesa—¿Yo soy la víctima de tus arranques, eso quieres decir?

La mesera se retiró, quizá ni siquiera atendiendo que discutían algo serio. Segundos después, ella suspiró cambiando el tema en forma radical. Aun así pudo notar la forma despectiva con que miraba la comida. Él sabía que no era la gran cosa, no preparaban muy bien los almuerzos, pero siempre visitaban el lugar porque era económico y él quería pagar por los dos.

—Está bien, vamos a comer—dijo rodando sus ojos, cortando su filete—Cómo adoro comer esto.

Quizá fue en ese momento que no toleró más su tono irónico. Era un detalle que quería tener con ella y que al parecer no valoraba de la misma manera. Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Espera, no te vayas…Horokeu.

Su mirada volvió al frente, donde estaban sus amigos y su hermana, sentados aguardando la otra parte del relato.

—Ahí lo dijo—agregó Usui, mordiendo su boca—Dijo que no me fuera, porque aún éramos amigos.

—¡Ouch! Hermano, eso debió doler—mencionó Chocolove, palmeando su hombro.

—Sí, aún duele—respondió cerrando su puño cerca de su pecho.

A pesar de todas las circunstancias, Ren y Pilika intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Más aun conociendo su historial de citas.

— ¿Y? No es la primera vez que rompes con una mujer—le recordó el chino.

—Es cierto—afirmó Usui.

—Tampoco es la primera vez que te dejan, hermano—dijo más tranquila, de que aquello fuera un problema de amor sencillo—Tú les has roto el corazón y ellas a ti, ya has pasado por esto antes. Saldrás adelante, sólo ten ánimo.

Entonces movió la cabeza varias veces, en una constante negativa.

—No, te equivocas, Pilika—dijo con un tono muy sobrio— Esto no se parece a nada que haya pasado antes.

—¿Por qué? —reiteró su hermana.

—Pues… porque no es lo mismo—dijo seguro— Ella es especial. Es única. Es preciosa. Es extraordinaria.

Ren miraba aquel ímpetu volver, incluso sus ojos brillaron al describirla. Tal vez la chica era especial, es cierto, pero tampoco era la única que se colaba en el corazón de su amigo. Horo Horo sólo debía enfocarse y saldría adelante como antes. No era el fin del mundo.

—Necesitas conocer otras mujeres—dictaminó Tao—Eres un buen sujeto, lo vas a superar.

—Así es, Horo Horo. El chinito tiene razón—agregó Chocolove—Hay muchos peces en el mar, como para andarse ahogando por un bagre.

—Sí, hermano—dijo Pilika, tocando su hombro—Verás que pronto conocerás una chica que sí valga la pena.

Pero aquellas palabras no eran la dosis que necesitaba.

—No….—dijo negando con su cabeza una vez más.

—Mira, si la cosa es buscar mejores chicas, bien podemos ir a un bar—sugirió el moreno— Superarás la ruptura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡No…!—dijo elevando un poco más el tono de voz—¡Es que no lo entienden! Yo no quiero terminar.

¿Acaso era tan difícil comprender su dilema? Después se paró decidido del sillón ante la expectativa de sus amigos y su hermana.

—Entiendan. No quiero a otra mujer, la quiero a ella—declamó vehemente—No quiero que termine. La quiero a ella. Quiero que Anna regrese.

* * *

_ ¡Hola! Es mi primera historia. Qué les parece. No sé muy bien cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero espero no hacer demasiados. Me gusta mucho esta película y pienso que sería bueno que hubiese una historia como esta en este fandom, que es mi preferido. Comenten, díganme qué les pareció. No hay tantos fics de Horo Horo, así que por eso me animé a escribirlo con él, además que siempre ha querido tener una novia. Se me hizo súper acorde con él._

_Gracias a todos por leer._


	2. Una chica de ensueño

**Capítulo II**

_Una chica de ensueño_

* * *

**Día (1)**

* * *

Era un lunes cualquiera.

No había sido novedoso subirse al tren, pasar a comprar una rosquilla y un café descafeinado, para después entrar en el edificio concordante al parque que fungía como oficina de una prestigiosa empresa de tarjetas de felicitación: _Sparkling Cards & co._

Sí, era curioso si lo pensaba con detenimiento. El cómo de estudiar arquitectura, terminó escribiendo pensamientos de felicitación.

Sonaba loco y cada vez que se lo preguntaban, no dejaba de bromear con su suerte.

Pero así era la vida. No podía quejarse, la paga no era mala, le daba lo suficiente para pagar un departamento mediano, él solo. Llevar al corriente las cuentas, pagar los impuestos y una que otra ocasión, darse el lujo de salir de viaje con sus dos entrañables amigos de toda la vida.

La vida no parecía ser tan mala. Excepto porque algunas veces era tediosa y aburrida.

¿Si le gustaba? Bueno, eso era harina de otro costal.

Se sentó, como de costumbre, en la tercera silla de aquella gran mesa. La junta creativa comenzó cuando Pino pasó a exponer su idea. Tenía que tomar nota, dar algunas opiniones, nada del otro mundo.

— El núcleo familiar está muerto, necesitamos una nueva festividad y tenemos que adaptarnos a la realidad—dijo mostrando la imagen de un niño entre dos mujeres—Por eso pienso, que tener un día especial como el 21 de Mayo, nos ayudará a darle más valor a las segundas madres. Aquellas que también cuidan a los hijos de otras mujeres como propios.

Una mano se levantó de inmediato. Pino miró a Kalim, quien aprobó la intervención.

—Aaaam, ¿quieres decir: _madrastras_? —preguntó Mattilda.

—_Segundas madres_, a nadie le gusta el término de _madrastras_—enfatizó el rubio.

Más de lo mismo. Era una historia que no tendría final, lo sabía por la manera tan confiada en que su compañera sonreía. No sabía porque siempre le encantaba debatir, pero parecía que ellos dos lo hacían como deporte personal.

—Pero es lo que es—dijo con mayor confianza Matti—Si me preguntan, nadie querría regalarle una tarjeta ni festejar un día para las madrastras. Eso suena tonto.

Demasiado personal.

—¡Oye! ¡Al menos yo tengo una idea! ¡Tú no has dado ninguna buena idea desde hace más de cinco meses! Sólo vienes a calentar el asiento.

Nada fuera de lo común, podía considerarlo como un obligado de las juntas creativas. También, era algo que divertía a Kalim, el jefe de la compañía, quién sólo reía discretamente ante los embistes de sus empleados. Pensaba que era una actitud extraña, más cuando el show se llevaba casi quince minutos del total de la hora destinada al trabajo que se haría toda la semana. ¿No tendrían que ser más eficientes si querían ganar dinero? En vez de hacer esas bufonadas.

Suspiró y volvió al dibujo que realizaba en la servilleta que acompañaba su café. Hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y una voz desconocida se coló por sus oídos.

—Señor, tiene una llamada importante de su esposa—dijo con firmeza—En la línea tres.

Entonces levantó la vista para hallar una chica de ensueño.

Más de uno se había quedado sin aliento al ver aquella señorita de cabello rubio largo, parada con un entallado traje sastre color negro. Sus ojos color ámbar destacaban en su rostro perfectamente cincelado. Delgada, con las curvas necesarias para quitarle hasta el habla. Justo como hacía en ese momento.

En realidad, ya nada le importaba, sólo ver su semblante impaciente y aquella ceja levantarse con levedad ante la imbecilidad de su jefe.

—¿De mi esposa, dices? —susurró perdiendo el color—Vaya… no recuerdo el por qué tendría que hablarme a estas horas.

—Creo que es por la pensión de sus hijos—contestó rolando sus ojos.

—Oh, cierto, cierto—murmuró nervioso, levantándose de su asiento—Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi nueva asistente, Anna Kyoyama. Ella se acaba de mudar de….

—Aomori—completó, mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí, Anna se acaba de mudar de Aomori—describió Kalim con una sonrisa nerviosa— Anna, los compañeros. Compañeros, Anna. Disculpen la interrupción, pero debo contestar la llamada en mi oficina, volveré enseguida.

¿Pero alguien lo había notado? Por supuesto que no. Todas las miradas seguían en ella, como el centro del universo en ese salón.

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos—dijo segura, con una diminuta y afable sonrisa en su rostro, tomando la carpeta del lugar de Kalim.

Un saludo acogedor de parte del comité se escuchó de inmediato. Pero él seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y quizá un poco más en esos ojos que lo contemplaron un segundo antes de salir por esa puerta.

* * *

_¿Destino o casualidad?_

_Hay dos clases de personas en el mundo: hombres y mujeres. Aunque en la realidad, esto se ha modificado un poco. _

_Anna Kyoyama era una mujer._

_Estatura promedio, peso promedio, talla de zapatos promedio. Desde cualquier punto de vista, e__ra una chica más. Pero en realidad, ella no era una chica promedio._

_En sus años de secundaria, Anna tuvo la iniciativa de registrar una canción de su autoría. Un año después, la presentó al grupo musical del distrito. Seis meses después, la banda se colocó como la revelación del momento, siendo uno de sus éxitos más sonados la letra de su autoría._

_Ganó bastante dinero. El suficiente para solventar un viaje a Europa el verano siguiente._

_Trabajó en el Daily Freeze, una heladería poco transitada en la región de Aomori en su segundo año de preparatoria. Elevó las ventas un 124% en los dos años que permaneció en el puesto. Negoció un bono por las ganancias extraordinarias, que el dueño no tuvo problemas en ceder._

_Muchos la consideraban una mujer con visión._

_ Cada apartamento que rentó fue ofertado un 9.2% superior de su valor en el mercado y alquilado con gran aceptación. Su viaje rutinario de autobús tuvo un incremento del 18.4% en viajes dobles por día. Una rara coincidencia, el efecto Kyoyama._

_Sin embargo, es algo que a cada persona post-adolescente le sucede una vez en la vida._

_Para Horokeu Usui, encontrarla en una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo, sólo podía explicarse de una forma: destino._

* * *

**Día (3)**

* * *

Quizá eso explicaba el por qué no podía quitar la vista de aquel rincón donde se ubicaba su escritorio.

Para su suerte tenía una visión casi periférica del lugar y salvo por un par de mujeres, que se acercaban a saludarle, casi siempre estaba sentada escribiendo y archivando más papeles que Kalim no sabía dónde poner.

Sonrió sin proponérselo, cuando la vio concentrada con la punta de la goma del lápiz en su mejilla. No había otro adjetivo para calificarla, era más que hermosa.

—Je..je, ni te emociones, amigo—interrumpió Pino la larga contemplación que tenía sobre ella—Nunca te hará caso.

¿Acaso era tan notorio que llevaba contemplándola por varios minutos? Aun así, quiso disimular.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo trataba de ver la pizarra de los días libres.

Pero una mueca de obviedad le hizo detenerse. Bien, de nada servía hacerse el tonto.

—Bien—suspiró resignado, tecleando las últimas palabras que tenía en mente, antes de que éstas se le escaparan por la ventana— Sí, la estaba viendo, pero no puedes negar que es súper sexy.

—Oh sí, súper candente—añadió su vecino de cubículo—Pero no te hará caso. Billy trató de hablarle ayer en el salón de fotocopias. Ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

—Quizá estaba ocupada, ya sabes cómo es el jefe—descartó casi de inmediato, no dando tanta importancia al hecho.

—O quizá es una perra engreída que se cree superior a los demás—completó el hombre de cabellos dorados, sin importar que aquello sonara demasiado hostil—Una perra bonita y engreída.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo lo más bajo que pudo.

Pino sacudió su cabeza en forma de afirmación varias veces.

—Lo sé, es súper sensual.

—Qué asco—comentó Usui más que decepcionado—¿Por qué las mujeres lindas creen que pueden tratar a los demás como basura, sin remordimientos?

—Lo sé, son unas malditas—agregó el hombre, entregándole una hoja—Sienten que porque están buenas, el mundo no las merece.

Tomó el papel de entre sus manos con poco humor. A simple vista no parecía ser tan petulante, o al menos no una bruja odiosa, pese a que muchos ya decían que Kyoyama era una chica de carácter.

Bufó cansado, maldiciendo su propia suerte.

—Pues que se vaya al demonio, mujeres hay por montones—dijo con amargura— Si es tan presuntuosa entonces no me interesa.

—Bien dicho, amigo—dijo con orgullo, Pino— Que un par de ojos hermosos no te hechicen.

* * *

**Día (4)**

* * *

La jornada del jueves no parecía ser tan pesada, al menos eso aparentaba hasta que vio el cronograma de actividades. Tuvo que enviar misivas en masa al equipo de comunicación para un mensaje de aniversario de la compañía telefónica más importante. Lo cual se traducía en millones de mini mensajes de fidelidad para sus clientes.

Oficialmente, estaba muerto de cansancio.

Sacó los audífonos de su mochila y los colocó en su cabeza, cuando esperó paciente a que el ascensor subiera los veinte pisos. No quería ni pensar qué haría si un temblor llegase a suceder en un día de oficina. No sabía si estaba dispuesto a bajar tantas escaleras, su condición era pésima. Decidió no pensar en banalidades y colocó la lista de reproducción usual. Ya estaba por aprenderse la letra de la canción entre cada trayecto a casa, aunque la letra ya la llevaba casi tatuada por la pegajosa melodía.

Finalmente llegó. Entró en el cubículo, para su fortuna iba vacío. Sería un viaje tranquilo. Al menos eso pensó, hasta que vio a la chica nueva abordar un segundo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

¡Anna Kyoyama estaba en el ascensor junto a él!

Quiso desentenderse, mirando los anuncios. Ya sabía que tenía nulas probabilidades para entablar cualquier clase de relación con ella. ¿Para qué perder su tiempo? En pocos días, Anna se había ganado una fama de chica implacable endemoniadamente sexy que no podía con su propia leyenda.

Guardó silencio, mientras miraba cómo el número decrecía.

—¿Es Mizer?

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de atreverse a mirarla. Craso error, no había forma en que un día agitado y pesado de oficina se transformara de pronto en una fantasía sexual. Pero ahí estaba Anna, con una coleta y algunos cabellos detrás de sus orejas, una blusa blanca con los dos primeros botones sueltos y una falda entallada color gris. Lo mejor de todo, esa mirada profunda y sus pestañas largas contemplándolo con curiosidad. ¡Era una preciosura! ¡Y le estaba hablando!

—¿Perdón? —preguntó desorientado—¿Es… es a mí?

Ella sonrió, aumentando su visión de ángel.

Así es, estaba sonriendo o más bien se burlaba de él.

—¿Acaso ves alguien más aquí, tonto? —mencionó cruzándose de brazos, justo por debajo de su pecho, con una pose arrogante—Por supuesto que te hablo a ti. Escuchas música a muy alto volumen, si sigues así te quedarás sordo.

Sonrió nervioso por la observación y bajó los audífonos a su cuello.

—Lo siento, es… tú sabes, la costumbre—se disculpó con los nervios hechos trizas.

Para qué mentir. Era arrogante, y por el tono de voz, demasiado autoritaria, pero admitía que hasta su voz era música para sus oídos.

—¿Escuchabas _Au revoir_? —cuestionó volviendo su mirada a su cuello—Debo admitirlo, no tienes tan mal gusto musical.

Entonces pareció sorprenderse.

—¿Te gusta _Malice Mizer_? — dijo sin poderlo creer.

—Los clásicos son buenos. _Itsumo futaribun no hibiku ashioto ga tsudzuiteta michi__—_entonó con suavidad la rubia—_Karehatete shimatta gairojutachi ga…_

El elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron en el vestíbulo del edificio. Ella bajó, sin decir adiós, ni mediar otra palabra, mientras él veía fascinado cómo recogía su credencial en el módulo de seguridad.

—Wow…

Porque ahora sí podía decirlo, estaba flechado por la arrogante mujer.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Hola! Terminé rápido de escribir, espero poder hacerlo así tan seguido como pueda. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me emociona saber qué piensan sobre la historia y más porque aunque ya está hecha la historia, sí cuesta trabajo pasarla a letras. Pero sí, es de mis pelis favoritas, aunque como muchos dicen, Anna tiene o podría ser muy odiada por esas situaciones, ya saben qué situaciones, por eso no puse a Yoh. Pero se me ocurren muchas películas, que me gustaría adaptar. Aunque bueno, primero lo primero, terminaré este fic y nada, sólo pasaba a agradecerles la aceptación. ¡Son los mejores!_


	3. La chica cero tolerancia

**Capítulo III**

_La chica cero tolerancia_

* * *

**Día (8)**

* * *

Con la cantidad de globos que había en la terraza, era difícil vislumbrar algo que no fueran corazones. Aun así se ofreció a repartir las copas de vino espumoso, que compraron en el supermercado de la esquina. No sabía qué tal sabrían esos empaques de cartón, pero le tuvo fe a la recomendación de Kalim.

O era que quizá su jefe en realidad quería ahorrar cada centavo.

Pero lo dudaba, su empleada de mayor antigüedad se comprometía y el cariño de todo el departamento era algo sincero. No abarataría la celebración por algo tan tonto. Además, vendían tarjetas de felicitaciones, cómo no iban a celebrar un acontecimiento tan importante a lo grande.

Así que terminó de servir las copas de plástico, terminando de repartir a los más cercanos. Algunos de sus compañeros le ahorraron el trabajo y las tomaban directo de la mesa. El resto seguía comiendo, mientras escuchaban la historia de Sati, la futura novia, sobre la pedida de mano.

—¿Te ayudo? —escuchó a Pino, acercarse para tomar dos copas—Sólo faltan algunas personas en el fondo.

—Ah… sí, está bien—dijo Usui, vaciando el último empaque.

—Incluida ella—enfatizó Pino, a la rubia con vestido blanco y saco azul marino, que se encontraba charlando con Mattilda—Si no aprovechas te la van a ganar, mira con qué hambre la ve todo el personal. Incluidas las chicas.

Para su mala suerte no mentía. Bastaba con mirar de reojo a su alrededor, notar que entre los más pretendientes asiduos estaban los de contabilidad. Buen cheque, buenas regalías: mejores obsequios, más flores que obsequiar. Por lo menos una rosa en su escritorio había cada mañana. Si eso no le decía cuán deseada era, nada lo haría. Las rosas no eran baratas.

—Aprovecha, va con Kanna—dijo en voz muy baja el rubio—A ella también le falta copa.

Asintió nervioso, repartieron las seis copas que les quedaban en su camino. Reservó dos cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de ella. Y rogaba porque no fuera abordada por nadie más en ese par de segundos de distancia.

—Eeem… ¿Anna, cierto? —preguntó casi en un tono casual.

Giró su rostro a la izquierda para verle con mayor precisión. Bien podía darse por ganador, al notar una peculiar sonrisa jactanciosa en su rostro. La confianza expiraba por cada poro de su piel.

—Sí. ¿Y tú eres…? —dijo con un aire de misterio, girando su cuerpo hacia él— Eres el fan de _Malice Mizer._

—Sí, és soy yo. Horokeu Usui—dijo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza—Pero tú puedes llamarme Horo Horo, es como normalmente todos me dicen.

—Bien, Horokeu—dijo observándolo fijamente— Quizá más adelante pueda llamarte Horo Horo, mientras prefiero la formalidad.

Ahora comprendía a toda esa bola de ineptos. Pero se alegraba, al menos ella sabía marcar su espacio.

—Sí…—respondió sonriente—Será como usted quiera, señorita Kyoyama.

Supuso que era un tono que le agradaba, puesto que su semblante dictaminaba agrado.

—¿Y qué te trae hasta mí? —preguntó la rubia.

¿Cuál era su pretexto?

—Pues verás... estoy repartiendo las copas—dijo dándole una de las dos que aún sostenía en su mano—¿Quieres una? No es champaña. Pero supongo que es buena, la marca lo sustenta y el jefe la recomienda.

Anna inclinó un poco el recipiente para poder olerla.

Salvo por un toque de durazno, estaba seguro que el trago no sabía nada mal. Ella dio un pequeño sorbo, con tal delicadeza, que tuvo que simular muy bien lo embobado que lo tenía.

—No está mal—comentó volviendo su vista a él.

—¿Y cómo va todo? ¿Ha podido adaptarse?

Incluso a él le parecía tonto hablarle con marcado respeto, pero con aquel sutil brillo en su mirada valía la pena el esfuerzo.

—Muy bien, me mudé el sábado a mi departamento. Quedan cosas por arreglar, pero ha sido sencillo.

—Entiendo—dijo tomando un trago pequeño de su copa—¿Y qué le trajo aquí?

Agitaba la copa en modo ondulante, al menos eso se notaba en el líquido, mientras su vista se perdía en el edificio de frente.

—Aburrimiento, pienso. La monotonía—describió buscando algún punto interesante en el panorama—Concretar planes, comenzar algo nuevo y excitante.

Sonrió con ironía, al menos hasta su llegada, todo le parecía monótono en ese sitio.

—Pues… parece que llegó al lugar correcto—se atrevió a bromear—No hay nada más aveturezco que una oficina.

Ella le miró entendiendo a la perfección lo que quería decir. Tal como dijo antes, no es que odiara su trabajo, es sólo que no daba más. Era funcional, pero era todo. No lo calificaría nunca de emocionante.

Después del pequeño brindis y las palabras de agradecimiento de parte de la futura novia, el personal comenzó a dispersarse.

—Bien, se acabó la charla—dijo Kalim a los que quedaban—Es hora de volver a trabajar. Las cuentas no se pagan solas.

Se encogió de hombros y bebió el resto del líquido, igual que ella. Tomó ambas copas para colocarlas en la charola sobre la mesa. Pensaba que Anna huiría en ese momento, pero tuvo la gentileza de esperarlo, ya que parecía que todo mundo lo ocupaba del mesero en turno.

Maldita impresión que se llevaría.

Seguramente quedaría como un don nadie ante ella.

—Por lo visto, eres bastante servicial—comentó, viendo a la última chica entregarle el vaso.

—Sí… supongo que sí—dijo resignado, metiendo todo en una bolsa de basura—Le parecerá raro, pero en realidad yo no hago esto. Sólo que…

—Gracias, Horo Horo, te debo otra más—dijo el portero, llevándose la bolsa de desperdicios.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero al ver esa sutil y cálida sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que valía la pena la vergüenza.

—Será mejor irnos—sugirió Usui, guiándola al elevador—El jefe es capaz de subir por nosotros.

Estaban en la terraza del edificio, así que debían bajar un par de pisos hasta el área de la oficina.

—¿Llevas tiempo trabajando en este lugar? —preguntó Anna, sorprendiéndolo por la iniciativa de retomar la conversación.

—Como cuatro o cinco años —respondió mirándola fijamente.

—Wow... debe gustarte mucho tu trabajo—dijo con una pizca de incredulidad— ¿Siempre quisiste ser escritor de tarjetas?

Una risa bastante fuerte se salió de su garganta.

—No, para nada, de hecho... tampoco es que me guste mucho hacerlo ahora.

Alzó levemente la ceja, pero parecía haberse acoplado a la charla con él. Se veía interesada en su persona.

—Entonces, deberías hacer otra cosa—sugirió la rubia, cuando notó que el elevador se detenía en el piso de la oficina—Nadie te obliga a redactar tarjetas, bien puedes buscar algo más.

Horo Horo inclinó una mano para darle el paso.

—Sí, lo sé—admitió un tanto irónico por su situación— En realidad, estudié arquitectura.

Ella pareció sorprendida.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué has hecho?

—Bueno…—dijo llegando hasta su escritorio, donde tomó una tarjeta—Yo escribí el de: "_Feliz Año nuevo. Qué tus deseos más profundos se vuelvan realidad"._

Pero por el aspecto de su rostro, podría jurar que estuvo a nada de pegarle una bofetada. Se contuvo, pudo notarlo al verla suspirar con pesadez, algo molesta.

—Me refería a tu carrera—explicó cruzando sus brazos—Creo que es un desperdicio de talento, más si te dedicas a escribir tarjetas y no te gusta.

También lo pensaba, muchas veces pensó en abandonar su estilo de vida para buscar más. Es sólo que nunca encontró suficiente impulso para hacerlo.

—¿Qué puedo decir…? No funcionó—dijo alzando sus hombros—Uno puede vivir de ilusiones un rato, después… las cuentas no se pagan solas.

Suponía que aquello había hecho mella en ella. Al menos la dureza se esfumó de su rostro, encontrando más comprensión de su parte.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón—admitió Anna— Las cuentas no se pagan solas.

Sonrió con melancolía, comprendiendo bien que la vida de adulto a veces mataba las ilusiones.

—Sí, es irónico, quién diría que me convertiría en escritor de tarjetas—trató de bromear—En la escuela me decían, el señor amargado. Cero motivaciones, siempre quejumbroso.

—Bueno, a mí me decían la chica anal.

Sin querer, toda clase de rojos encendieron su rostro. No pudo suprimir la tos que salía de su garganta. Anna lo miró de aquella forma inquisidora, probablemente queriendo asesinarlo en ese preciso instante. Temió por su vida, pero qué reacción esperaba con esa clase de revelaciones.

—Me decían así por estricta, ordenada y cero tolerante a los errores—puntualizó, devolviéndole su tarjeta con un gesto nada amigable—También debes leer más.

Ahora lo único que quería era que le dieran un balazo en la cabeza. Todos sus avances se había esfumado por una tontería. Quería azotarse contra la madera. En vez de eso, simuló que nada de eso le afectaba. Tomó una servilleta y dibujó lo primero que vino a su mente. ¿Un edificio? ¿Un parque? ¿Qué sería esta vez? Una vez terminado, hizo bolita el papel y lo tiró a su cesto con más de esas ideas.

Nada de eso servía.

Estaba arruinado en su propio mundo gris y ahora no tenía ni una posibilidad con ella.

—Estoy jodido.

Lo cual hacía aún más melancólico su mundo.

* * *

_Lo siento en serio. Quería publicar antes, mucho antes, pero tuve un mar de trabajos y se me súper complicó. Agradezco todos sus comentarios, alimentan mi alma y me inspiran un montón. No se lo pueden imaginar. Sé que está historia ya está hecha, pero prometo hacerles un buen romance. En verdad, no los voy a decepcionar. Sin más que decir, me voy, espero que este capítulo les guste._


	4. Ella no cree en el amor

**Capítulo IV**

_Ella no cree en el amor_

* * *

**Día (154)**

* * *

Era oficial. Con voz clara y portentosa lo admitía: Horo Horo estaba perdido. No podía dejar de ver a su amigo con esa expresión de extrañeza cada vez que describía lo maravillosa que era Anna para él.

—No sé, Ren…—pronunció inspirado, revisando la vasta colección de discos en el almacén—Siento que ella es única.

Una mirada de incredulidad no se le escapó por descuido.

—Es que si la vieras… ella es perfecta… esa figura…—describió Usui—Amo su cabello, amo su sonrisa sádica, amo el color de sus ojos, el pequeño lunar que tiene en el brazo izquierdo. Incluso amo cuando se enoja y manda al demonio todo, amo su carácter, la forma que manda a los demás, en que me riñe a mí.

Dos nuevos suspiros salieron de su boca, cuando abrazó sin querer el acetato de las canciones más románticas de los últimos años

—Estás demente—concluyó el chino.

—No, Ren—negó, mirando la portada de corazones—Estoy completamente enamorado.

—Esto no es bueno, creo que vas muy rápido.

* * *

**Día (11)**

* * *

A lo largo de la semana, no había podido visitar a su hermana. Por lo que, mientras ella realizaba parte de su rutina de calentamiento, no dudó en ponerla al tanto de su travesía. Necesitaba alguien con quién hablar del tema, un punto femenino le venía bien después del desastre que le causó la expresión: anal. Aunque, quién podría culparlo. No conocía a nadie que utilizará esa palabra para describir a otra persona como molesta. Era más bien una expresión en desuso o muy activa en la pornografía.

A pesar del poco tiempo, Pilika hacía el esfuerzo por prestar atención a todos lo que le contaba.

—Le gustan las bandas que a mí me gustan, esas cosas raras que dices que no le gustan a nadie. A ella le gustan—dijo emocionado, con una gran sonrisa soñadora—Hablamos de eso mientras estábamos en el elevador. Es una locura, somos tan compatibles…

Ella volteó con un gesto más bien de incredulidad.

—Es tan seria, pero conmigo ya habla más de quince minutos, no lo hace con nadie más en la oficina.

—Quizá se está adaptando—sugirió su hermana, comenzando el trote en el mismo sitio.

—No demerites mi esfuerzo, sé que le gusto.

Estiró sus brazos al cielo, para incorporarse en cuanto el entrenador se lo indicara.

—Horo, sólo porque a una chica le gusten las mismas porquerías que escuchas, no significa que quiera contigo o algo.

—¿Lo dices tú o lo dice la revista de moda? —preguntó desconfiado.

Sabía bien que su hermana era una adolescente y que solía contestar innumerables test de amor en aquellas publicaciones. No sería nada extraño que le diera consejos de otros medios.

—Lo dice la vida—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Día (22)**

* * *

¿Cómo podría volver a sonreír si sentía que todo había terminado?

Caminaba sobre la acera con un cono casi batido en su mano, mientras su moreno amigo veía los escaparates de las tiendas a su paso, tratando de entretenerse ante su ensordecedor silencio. Ni siquiera una broma le nacía decirle.

—Se acabó—dijo una vez más.

Incrédulo, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Lo tuyo con Anna?

—¡Sí!—respondió exaltado Usui.

—¿Pues no que era perfecto?—alegó confundido Chocolove—¿No eran la pareja perfecta?

Volvió a suspirar, dando una última lamida al helado, antes de arrojarlo al cesto de la basura con enfado.

—_Era_, tú lo has dicho. Pero un día estábamos en el elevador, le pregunté cómo le había ido el fin de semana. Me dijo: Fantástico—dijo en un tono irónico— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

El moreno tuvo que desviar su mirada de los estantes con ropa deportiva para tratar de leerlo. No era el más inteligente, pero no encontraba nada extraordinario en esa frase. ¿Era una adivinanza? ¿Un acertijo? ¿Qué significaba?

—¿Qué le fue bien? —respondió con duda.

—¡No!—negó enérgico—Significa que se acostó todo el fin de semana con un tipo. Por eso fue… _fantástico_.

Hizo un gesto de confusión. ¿De dónde sacaba tremendas conclusiones?

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

—Nada, nada, no me pasa nada—dijo frustrado—Anna no quiere nada conmigo, no sé por qué me ilusioné.

Necesitó más de un minuto para procesar toda la lluvia de ideas y sentimientos, que debía descifrar en él.

—¿Sólo porque te dijo que su fin de semana fue _fantástico_?

—No sólo eso—añadió, sentándose su banca favorita del parque—Le di tantas oportunidades.

Comenzó a contarle de aquella vez en la oficina que se ofreció a rellenar su tóner. Recibió un simple gracias, ignorándolo por dar indicaciones a los empleados del área de comercio. O qué tal la ocasión donde colocó una canción de su lista de reproducción. No dijo nada, pasó a toda prisa hacia la oficina de su jefe.

—Es oficial, Chocolove—dijo derrotado— No tengo esperanzas con ella.

—Pues… sólo invítala a salir.

Él volteó a verlo, como si le hubiese crecido de repente una segunda cabeza.

—No seas ridículo, cómo voy a hacer eso. ¿En qué siglo vives? ¿Invitarla a salir? ¡Bah! Además yo estoy cómodo con la soledad. Tal vez muchos no lo entiendan, pero es lo mejor que le puede pasar a las personas.

Él soltó un suspiro prolongado.

—Sólo invítala a salir, deja de sacar tus propias conclusiones.

* * *

**Día (27)**

* * *

Escuchaba el último sencillo de un artista bobo llamado Bob Soul, con los audífonos puestos para evitar molestias, cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

—Hey, Usui—escuchó la insistente voz de Pino, con una clara señal para que se quitara las orejeras—Este sábado iremos al Karaoke.

—Paso—respondió de inmediato.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido su compañero.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdas la borrachera que te pusiste la última vez?

Encogió sus hombros, restando importancia al asunto. Cómo si todos los días uno se vomitara en el escenario, cantando. Dos acciones simultáneas, no una tras otra. Todavía tenía pesadillas por el recuerdo. Para él era un absoluto: no.

—Además, quisiste golpear al cantinero y no dejaste ni propina—argumentó Horo Horo, enviando el archivo a la nube—No gracias, ya tuve demasiados problemas en la semana.

—Pero nadie salió herido y no quemé el lugar.

Faltaba más.

—No iría, ni aunque me pagaras.

—No, no estás entendiendo—dijo palmeando su hombro—Es un asunto de la oficina, todos los de la oficina van a ir.

Eso sonaba menos atractivo.

—Pues no todos, yo no iré—respondió muy seguro.

—Anna dijo que sí.

* * *

**Día (28)**

* * *

El día del Karaoke llegó.

No sabía cómo es que al final se animó a participar en esa dinámica de grupo. No es que le gustara cantar, en realidad no era tan malo, pero no sentía gusto natural por las artes escénicas o por hacer el ridículo frente a otros. Por fortuna, Pino estaba a su lado, con algunas copas de más, pero aún sin causar pena. Cada vez que lo pedían en la tarima, lo lanzaba a él, que aceptaba gustoso suplirlo.

—Después les dije: no beban si no saben lo que tiene, porque no saben la cruda que les va a dar—dijo entre risas, concluyendo una más de sus historias.

Su radar la detectó y se disculpó para dirigirse a la barra por un nuevo trago. Quiso ser convincente, fingiendo que no la había visto pedir un par de mojitos.

—¿Comenzando con algo ligero? —preguntó llamando de inmediato su atención.

—No suelo tomar mucho—respondió acercándole un vaso—Por lo menos, no al grado en que lo hace tu amigo.

Voltearon a verlo, totalmente desinhibido con el micrófono.

—Quizá es el estrés —trató de ayudarlo, pero al verlo carcajeándose de forma estruendosa, no había mucho por hacer—Siempre se pone así cuando necesita sacar el estrés, se lo recomendó su terapeuta.

Llevó la bebida a su boca, sintiendo el frescor de la menta. Además de ese sutil sabor a lima. Bastante suave, pero no por ello despreciable. Sin embargo, se sintió realizado al ver una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pensé que no vendrías—comentó la rubia.

Así que estaba al tanto de su presencia. Quizá, no salía con otro hombre, y no pasaba del todo desapercibido para ella.

—Kyoyama, eres la siguiente—dijo el chico en la plataforma.

¿En verdad se atrevería? No lo pensó demasiado, dejó de lado su vaso sobre la barra y caminó decidida al escenario. Soltó su cabello, seleccionando en la pizarra una canción, que con gusto colocó el encargado.

Escogió una pieza en inglés, que armonizó como todo un ángel.

¡Qué preciosura! No había otra manera de verla, con esa entonación y el dominio que tenía sobre la plataforma. Se le fue el aliento cuando comenzó a interpretar la pieza. ¿Qué tenía esta rubia que le drenaba hasta la razón? Eso que lo tenía anclado como idiota, viéndola como si fuera una de las maravillas más extraordinarias del mundo.

Finalizó la canción, siendo ovacionada por todo el público. ¿Mencionó antes que era de la más popular y bella de la oficina?

Se decidió a pedir una extra ronda de tragos y se dirigió a la mesa donde Pino bebía solo.

—Wow, pero sí que es sexy—comentó sonrojado—Tienes suerte, amigo.

¿Suerte? Todavía ni tenía su teléfono.

Pero al verla caminar hacia su mesa, supo que en verdad tenía suerte. Los _martini_ llegaron a tiempo. Aunque no era habitual que bebiera cócteles, lo estaba haciendo porque a ella le agradaba. O lo veía interesante.

—Vaya, señorita Kyoyama, no sabía que tenía dotes tan artísticas—comentó Pino.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?—se jactó tomando una copa—No nos conocemos lo suficiente.

Sonreía con arrogancia y él no pudo sentirse más fascinado.

—En verdad, tiene un gran talento—intervino Usui— Esa canción era...¿Era _Maniac_? ¿_Flashdance_?

—Es correcto.

—¡Wow! una chica de los ochenta—dijo maravillado Pino.

Casi se paró para aplaudir. Aunque si lo hacía, estaba seguro que nada le robaría la atención que esos ojos color miel le estaban dedicando.

—Adoro esa película—añadió Horokeu.

—También yo—convino Kyoyama.

Pronto las preguntas llegaron, y la charla se desarrolló de forma menos rígida. Al menos eso notó, porque Anna sonreía ocasionalmente, en especial al narrarles algunos pasajes de su vida.

—Es verdad, Aomori es un lugar lejano—recordó Pino—Pero por qué Tokio, hay demasiados problemas de electricidad, sobrepoblación, basura… tráfico.

—Tú sigues viviendo aquí—respondió la rubia—A pesar de todos esos problemas.

—Sí, pero… a menos que esté buscando pareja. No veo otra razón para cambiar los bonitos paisajes del norte—reaccionó el rubio, viéndola con curiosidad—¿Acaso estás buscando novio? ¿O ya tienes novio?

Definitivamente estaba borracho, porque había olvidado las formalidades y ahora estaba tuteándola. Sin embargo, Horo Horo veía expectante sus reacciones y ansiaba escuchar la respuesta.

—No—negó tranquila—Tampoco estoy buscando novio.

—¿Por qué no? Por favor, no puedo creer eso—dijo incredulo Pino— No puedes no tener novio, estás hermosa. ¿Acaso eres lesbiana?

Apenas terminó de hablar, le plantó una fuerte bofetada. Sólo porque estaba a una distancia prudente, porque sintió con toda claridad la ráfaga de aire que casi le toca a él también por ser el espectador más cercano. De verdad sintió lástima por el sujeto, pero se había pasado de imprudente.

—No tenías que pegarme—se quejó con la mejilla roja, más que su propia bebida.

—Eso fue inadecuado.

No podía estar más acertada.

—¿Preguntar por las preferencias sexuales?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo que sugiere que sí tienes esos gustos—dijo cubriéndose con los brazos.

Sólo que esta vez, Anna no se molestó en golpearlo. Suponía que estaba aceptando el hecho de que no lidiaba con una persona en sus cabales, sino con un vil borracho. Molestarse sería en vano y una pérdida de tiempo.

—No tengo esos gustos—dijo con dureza—Sólo no me siento bien siendo la novia de alguien. Más bien, no me siento bien siendo algo de alguien. ¿Queda claro?

—N… disculpe, yo no entiendo—dijo Usui, interviniendo por primera vez—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Ella miró al techo, como si la respuesta fuera una obviedad.

—Disfruto ser yo misma, las relaciones son complicadas y absurdas—decretó sin dudarlo—Las personas siempre resultan heridas. ¿Quién necesita eso? Vivimos en una de las ciudades más grandes e importantes del mundo, ¿por qué enfrascarnos en cosas tan tontas y banales? Hay que disfrutar, tomar las oportunidades, las cosas serias vendrán después. Si es que llegan, tampoco es una regla de la vida tener una pareja de por vida.

Pino levantó una mano con un dedo pulgar a todo lo alto.

—Santo cielo, piensas como un hombre—dijo bastante mareado—Pero tienes toda la razón.

—Lo sé.

—Espere, espere un segundo—dijo confuso Usui— Concuerdo con eso, pero... ¿qué si se enamora?

Como si hubiese dicho algo peor que una grosería, su sonrisa se evaporó y el gesto de extrañeza se hizo presente.

—No.

—¿No?

—No creerás en eso, Horokeu—dijo bebiendo de la copa, aumentando su interrogante con un tono irónico—¿Amor?

¿Qué acaso en Aomori vivían en otro planeta? ¿O por qué hablaba de ese modo?

—Es amor, no Santa Claus—respondió incómodo—¿Acaso no ha tenido novios?

—Por supuesto que sí—aseguró Anna—¿Pero qué significa esa palabra? ¿Un lazo inquebrantable? Ni siquiera los matrimonios duran, mis padres son el vivo ejemplo.

—Los míos también—correspondió Horo Horo—Pero no por eso digo que no existe el amor, cómo puedes negar que existe, que tal…

No, ella negó con la cabeza, a todo escenario romántico que pasó por su mente y le describió con toda la pasión del mundo. A todo respondió con una negativa.

—Yo pienso que la señorita Kyoyama se queja demasiado—articuló con esfuerzo Pino.

—La señorita está dando su opinión—dijo firme la rubia— No existe el amor, es una mera fantasía. Algo que no dura. Algo efímero, que sólo te emociona un rato y ya. Es todo.

—Pues yo no pienso igual—resbatió Horo Horo—El amor existe, es tan real como tú o yo.

—Si eso crees, Horokeu, entonces dime…—dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

Dudó un poco, más al ver ese profundo mar de ojos color miel. Intentó decirle tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones, pero no pudo. Se había enamorado, pero aun no tenía el amor verdadero que le hiciera experimentar lo más puro del sentimiento. Sólo tenía la certeza de algo, lo que él sintiera, sería muy diferente a sus propias vivencias.

—Creo… que eso es algo que lo sabrás, cuando te suceda.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo—dijo bebiendo el resto de su bebida.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que no me molesta que no pensemos de la misma manera—resumió, cuando el chico de la plataforma señaló que Pino era el siguiente en la lista.

Pero su amigo se paraba con esfuerzos. Afortunadamente, después de un espectáculo decente, no dejó un desastre como la vez anterior. Agradecía mucho que no pasara, porque en verdad lo estaba pasando bien con Anna y no quería ahuyentarla por la compañía. Lo que sí llamaba su atención, era que pese a las reservas, seguía compartiendo tiempo con él. A pesar de que otros sujetos, iban hasta su mesa para invitarle unas bebidas y pedirle una cita, algo que al parecer estaba comenzando a irritarla.

Al final, fue ella quien se levantó para irse. Él secundó esa idea al ver su reloj. Una vez afuera, con su amigo colgando del brazo, lo llevaron hasta la parada de taxis. Cabe mencionar que el hombre trastabillaba demasiado y Kyoyama tenía que llevar su saco en la mano.

—Lo hiciste bien, Pino—dijo Horokeu.

—Si prefieres mentirle y decirle que no desafinó, por mí está bien—agregó Anna.

Usui sonrió y abrió la puerta del taxi para el rubio.

—Qué graciosa, Kyoyama—dijo Pino—En serio, tú y tú…—insistió señalándolos— Tú le gustas a él.

Se sonrojó por la confesión, pidiéndole que entrara en la cabina del auto. Luego le indicó al conductor la dirección y cerró la puerta en cuanto todo estuvo en orden. Cuando volvió la vista a ella, que sostenía su saco todavía, quiso sonreír, pero aquello era demasiado, incluso para él.

—Lo siento por eso, él está borracho—dijo muy apenado— Por favor, no le preste atención.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó la rubia, notando que el siguiente vehículo ya estaba esperando.

—Sí, bebe y no sabe ni lo que dice ni dónde está—respondió Usui abriendo la puerta del coche.

—No, no hablo de lo que hace el idiota de tu amigo, sino de lo que dijo—puntualizó devolviéndole su prenda—¿Es verdad que te gusto?

No sabía qué decir, estaba sin habla por tal confrontación. No recordaba una situación tan penosa antes.

—Pues…—dudó un poco en responder.

—¿Te gusto como amiga? —preguntó Anna.

—Sí, sí—repitió con alivio—Me gustas como amiga.

—¿Sólo como amiga? —volvió a preguntar ella.

¿Qué quería que le dijese? ¿Qué sí? ¿Qué quería todo con ella? Eso aún no lo sabía, pero de que lo tenía babeando como idiota en la banqueta. Eso era un hecho.

—Sí, sólo como amiga—afirmó con entereza—O no sé, la verdad no sé si somos amigos ahora mismo. ¿Por qué pregunta?

—Porque me agradas, me pareces un tipo interesante—admitió sin pena—Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, ¿te parece bien?

¿Acaso estaba de suerte?

—Sí, por supuesto. Me encantaría que fuésemos amigos—dijo sorprendido—¿Sería mucho pedir si a partir de ahora te tuteo?

Ella aceptó, ya in mayor inconveniente, lo que supuso para él un gran alivio. Era pésimo para las formalidades.

—Claro, así es como soy yo—dijo segura—Soy directa.

—Lo sé, ya lo noté—dijo riendo— Descansa, Anna.

—Tú también, Horo Horo.

Así la vio partir con un rumbo diferente al suyo¡Aun no se lo creía! Tuvo que pellizcarse, para saber si en verdad estaba sucediendo o era sólo un sueño extraño, alterando su realidad de nuevo. Pero no soñaba, de verdad, Anna le había propuesto ser amigos. Y quién sabe, quizá con su encanto y personalidad, tal vez terminaría siendo la excepción a su regla amorosa.

* * *

_¡Perdón mil! No pensé que me fuera a tardar otra eternidad en esto, pero traté de escribirlo tan rápido como pude. No sé si haya faltas, no me dio tiempo de revisar por quererlo subir ya. En verdad he recibido sus reviews con mucho ánimo, me encanta leer sus comentarios y que la historia les parezca interesante. Escribiré lemon en próximos episodios, por si no les gusta esta pareja, para que vean un poquito de lado en algunas escenas. GRACIAS POR LEER MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES. No se vayan, quedan cosas muy interesantes por leer._


	5. La chica que funde el hielo

**Capítulo V**

_La chica que funde el hielo._

* * *

**Día (31)**

* * *

Estaba frente a la copiadora imprimiendo algunos bocetos de tarjetas. Quería ver como se verían en el previo a color antes de mandarlas con el jefe a una revisión en la próxima junta. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no notó cuando Anna entró al salón.

—Hola—dijo sacándolo de órbita.

—Hola—respondió agradado.

Ella tomó algunos marcadores de la cesta. Comenzó a colocar señaladores en sus paquetes, seguro dividiéndolos de mejor forma para no traspapelar nada. Cosas que a él le seguían ocurriendo y eso que ya llevaba tiempo en el trabajo.

El ambiente fue silencio, o casi lo era, de no ser por el sonido del escáner pasando en forma continua por las hojas. ¿Tal vez debería iniciar una conversación? Ahora eran amigos, debería ser más sencillo. Volvió a verla de reojo, pero no era necesario que fingiera que no la estaba viendo, porque ella lo hacía de forma bastante notoria. Quiso preguntar si no tendría algo en la cara y por eso se le quedaba viendo con esa cara rara.

—¿Pasa al…?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar. Lo único que sintió fue sus labios capturando los suyos. Fue sutil en un principio, después arremetió salvaje, cuando sintió el filo de la copiadora en su cadera. La pasión que tenía le gustaba, le encantaba. Pero no por eso dejaba de cuestionarse, ¿qué no había dicho que serían amigos? ¿O ya estaba delirando las cosas?

Al diablo con eso, no era momento de ponerse a pensar en qué dijo cada quién. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo con mayor vehemencia, mientras sus brazos envolvieron su cuello, dándole mayor intimidad al momento. Si fuera por él, hubiese durado toda la vida, pero ella se fue separando, hasta alcanzar una distancia aceptable.

Se limpió el labio, tal vez era por la baba extra en el momento. Se sintió apenado, mientras ella sonreía con villanía. Por que ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que ella no era la princesa del cuento de hadas. Era más bien la reina de todas sus fantasías.

—Dejé en el señalador: el número de juegos—indicó firme—Los quiero en mi escritorio en quince minutos, Horokeu. No se te ocurra tardarte ni un minuto más.

Después se dio la media vuelta y salió airosa, con ese porte único en ella. Mientras él, estaba casi a punto del desmayo.

Horas después, estaban en su departamento. Ella se encontraba muy tranquila, mientras él seguía procesando lo que ocurría. Salieron temprano para ir a comer al centro comercial y pararon en casa para tomar dinero extra. No quería parecer un pobretón por dejar la mayor parte de su dinero bajo el colchón, pero era su único método de ahorrar. Muchas veces se gastaba en boberías su cheque.

Aunque ahora valía la pena el gasto.

Ella entró baño, mientras él llenaba y tomaba la tarjeta de su buró. Cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Chocolove entró agitado, como si hubiese corrido durante varios minutos para llegar a tiempo.

—_You, son of bitch_!—dijo, señalándolo— ¿Es la chica que te obsesionó por semanas?

Tal vez debió guardarse eso del beso y no andarse mensajeando con sus amigos acerca de suceso.

—¡Shhhhh! Calla—le pidió en el tono más bajo que tenía—No estaba obsesionado.

Lo que menos quería era que Anna saliera del baño y se molestara con él.

—Hey! Hace unos días dijiste que no había la posibilidad de nada—dijo casi emocionado—¿Y ahora esto? ¿Ya se acostaron? ¿Llegaron a segunda base?

—No

Era un espacio demasiado público, cómo se le ocurría.

—¿Te hizo un trabajito?

—No.

Era tan sucio e indiscreto. Bueno, en realidad así eran siempre. No podía culparlo en verdad.

—¿Y qué tal con la mano?

—¿Qué?

Aquello ya estaba llegando bastante lejos.

—No, no, no—negó casi sin subir la voz—Nada de trabajitos, no…. Eeeeem no conozco alguien que pueda darte empleo.

Él se desorbitó, pero era mejor poner la charla en otro contexto, porque ahora escuchaba cómo giraban las manijas del agua.

—Sólo la besé—susurró en un tono súper bajo.

Esperaba que él captara la indirecta, pero era mucho pedir.

—¡Oh, vamos! Soy tu mejor amigo, el que soportaba todos tus lloriqueos antes de que ella te pelara. ¿Qué no te acuerdas que no la aguantabas por creída?

En ese momento quiso meterle un calcetín a la boca, en especial porque ella salía del baño.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Chocolove casi se va de espaldas por la repentina aparición. Tal vez si no hubiese estado haciendo tanto ruido, se hubiese percatado de todo. Pero es que hasta el color se le drenó. Como seguro también le sucedía a él.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal? —respondió apenado—Señorita, soy Chocolove McDonell.

—Anna Kyoyama—contestó seca, después volvió su vista a él—¿Nos vamos? ¿O estás ocupado?

Chocolove y él intercambiaron una breve mirada.

—No, no, para nada, yo ya me iba—dijo Chocolove tomando un par de libros del sillón—Yo sólo venía por esto y para recordarte lo del trabajo.

—Ah… sí, el trabajo—completó nervioso.

—Sí, me avisas si hay algún trabajo—dijo guiñándole el ojo, una vez que cerró la puerta.

Aquello no pudo ser más raro.

* * *

**Día (282)**

* * *

Giró las llaves en forma continua, mientras evaluaba lo que parecía ser el fregadero más moderno del _IKEA_.

—Es lo que temí, la llave se descompuso—mencionó en un tono jocoso.

Volteó a ver si ella había escuchado alguno de sus comentarios, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Demonios! Todas las llaves se descompusieron—intentó de nuevo.

Pero sólo observó cómo Anna seguía caminando hacia el siguiente apartado de las salas, sin siquiera prestarle atención.

* * *

**Día (36)**

* * *

El domingo le preguntó si la acompañaría a ver algunos muebles para su piso. Al parecer quería cambiar parte de la cocina o deshacerse de un mueble del viejo inquilino, no sabía bien. En realidad no le dio demasiados detalles y claro, tampoco los necesitaba porque cada minuto de su compañía era bien atesorado.

—¿Qué estamos buscando? —preguntó luego de veinte minutos, rondando los primeros pisos del edificio.

—Aun no estoy segura.

—Porque si buscamos el área de la cocina, es arriba—dijo, al ver el cartel señalando las escaleras eléctricas.

Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó el primer escalón. El tercer piso era una maravilla, como el resto, pero éste le llamó la atención porque incluía mesas de comedor, que usualmente no veía en casas de estilo oriental. Este piso en particular parecía ser todo un apartamento completo. Se sentó en uno de los sets, llamando su atención.

—¿Qué te parece nuestro hogar? —preguntó divertido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? Anna, me mato todos los días trabajando para darte lo mejor—bromeó enfático.

Ella parecía cómoda en su presencia, ya lo había notado los últimos días.

—Pues, te quedas algo corto, querido.

Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué más necesitas para ser feliz, querida?

Anna pareció examinar cada detalle de la cocina. La verdad dudaba que pudiera encontrar algún defecto, pero era Kyoyama, ella podía encontrar hasta la más mínima falla.

—Creo que el horno no es lo suficientemente grande.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te parece suficiente? —dijo atónito, explorando el área—No te preocupes, afortunadamente nuestra casa tiene dos cocinas— señaló caminando al otro lado.

Fue curioso, porque ella le siguió la corriente.

—Sigue siendo pequeño.

—Pero cabe bien el estofado—dijo abriendo la rejilla—Mira, hasta puedes meter una gaviota.

Ella hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Bien, ampliaré la cocina, pero eso es todo—resolvió Usui—¿Algo más en lo que pueda complacerte, querida?

—La recámara, debe tener una cama grande—dijo con alevosía mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba lejos.

No dudó en correr, al tiempo que ella también apresuraba su paso. No pudo evitar chocar con ella y caer sobre el suave colchón. Porque como dijo, no era tan habitual ver camas por el espacio, pero si lo tuvieran, bien le gustaría tener algo como eso en su cuarto, la suya era más pequeña.

Anna no parecía molesta por el contacto. Aunque de inmediato le dio su espacio para no ganarse un golpe. En las pocas semanas que llevaban trabajando, ya sabía bien que la chica tenía una mano pesada cuando de bofetadas se trataba. Ambos subieron un poco más, hasta recostarse las almohadas. Reía divertido, luego observó de nuevo esa mirada profunda en su rostro.

—Es una cama cómoda—dijo Horo Horo—Esto de buscar muebles es divertido.

—Sí, lo es—convino ella, acomodando su cabello—Tú eres divertido.

Un gran sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas por sus palabras.

—Gracias…

Ella también sonrió, aunque con menor impacto.

—Horokeu….—dijo llamando su atención—Quiero decirte que no quiero una relación seria. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí—afirmó hipnotizado—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque muchos enloquecen y confunden las cosas después.

—Otros, dirás—dijo apartando un rebelde mechón rubio de su cara—Pero yo no, yo entiendo lo que tratas de decirme.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto—dijo riendo—Las cosas hay que tomarlas tranquilas, todo a su tiempo. No hay que ser tan serios todo el tiempo.

Parecía ser justo las palabras que necesitaba, porque la pequeña sonrisa que le regaló fue una en verdad hermosa, así como el sutil toque de sus labios.

—Bien, será mejor irnos.

Anna se levantó primero, acomodando su cabello desordenado. Aunque sobraba decir que para él, estaba más que perfecta. Dejaron el lugar, al descender por las escaleras eléctricas, ella tomó su mano con confianza. En principio le pareció incomodo, pero segundos después procesó la idea.

Ella le gustaba, no había porque ponerse paranoicos.

Iba tan en su mundo, que no supo del momento que llegaron a su departamento. Ella entró al baño, mientras él esperaba en su cama, aguardando su regreso. Nervioso, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría una vez que ella terminara de refrescarse.

Al fin, era lo que tanto deseaba. ¿De verdad pasaría?Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con una mujer, recordó ese par de chicas en la universidad. No sabía a qué punto deseaba ese encuentro, pero en verdad le estaban sudando las manos. Exhaló, tratando de liberar el aire que se le acumulaba.

Tomó los bordes de su camiseta y la deslizó por arriba, dejando su torso al descubierto. Luego, se levantó y caminó al espejo, dándose valor y toda clase de buenos cumplidos. Porque sentía que los necesitaba. Anna no era una chica común. Era exigente, seguro lo era también en el sexo. O peor.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró. Frente a sus ojos, pudo ver su angelical figura. Maldijo en su interior, era mejor que su pornografía de los fines de semana. Tenía una figura envidiable y esa lencería negra de encaje aumentaba sus ganas de arrancársela. Ella pareció sonreír con arrogancia ante su estupefacción.

Pero en verdad lo estaba. Jamás había estado con una chica tan hermosa.

—¿Tienes condones? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la cómoda.

Se apresuró, no quería que viera la revista de playboy. Así que sacó una cajita y le enseñó el paquetito.

—Bien, quítate los pantalones y recuéstate de lado—le ordenó.

Tuvo que admitir que en vez de asustarlo, esa voz de mando lo estaba excitando. No tuvo problema en seguir sus instrucciones, ya estaba sobre su colchón, aguardando la siguiente instrucción.

Ella se recostó por detrás, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su hombro. Aquello le erizo todos los vellitos. Pero ella no dejó su trabajo y sus manos lo abrazaron, mientras sentía su cuerpo apegarse a él.

—No te muevas—le dijo al oído.

Respiraba agitado, pero no la contradijo. Sus manos exploraban todo lo que quería y sin esperarlo, sintió como tocaba su pene por encima de la tela. Comenzó a revolverse, pero una vez más le dijo que estuviera quieto. Era difícil porque de un momento a otro, metió su mano en la prenda. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron los gemidos de su parte, por la manera en que se apropiaba de su instrumento, masturbándolo.

Pero por lo que podía ver y por la manera en como lo oprimía, podía pensar que no era el único en sentirse así.

Ella bajó con sus pies lo poco que le cubría el bóxer. Él se dio vuelta y comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos recorrían afanosamente su cuerpo. Pronto se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, así como las protuberancias que resaltaban de su sostén. Mordisqueó cuanto quiso, hasta sacarlo de su vista, justo como las pantaletas en las que se restregó sin ningún disimulo. Era exquisita y la forma en que lo miraba expectante, sonrojada, era una belleza.

—El condón— le recordó, dándole el sobrecito plateado.

Lo abrió con afán, mientras ella le ayudaba a colocárselo. La miró por encima, era la cosa más hermosa que sus ojos jamás hayan visto. Estaba excitada por él, lo que agrandó más su ego. No perdió de vista su rostro, cuando la punta de su pene rozó su entrada. Fue metiendo poco a poco su miembro, mientras sentía como lo envolvía con su calor. Metió lento hasta que pudo ver como se perdía entre esos pliegues y Anna respiraba agitada.

De repente, se le fue la cordura y de una estocada se metió por completo. Ella jadeó, pero no le dio tiempo de decir algo más cuando comenzó a subir y bajar en forma continua. Penetró con fuerza, una y otra vez. Sus pechos rebotaban con deleite frente a él, que no dudó ni un minuto en tomar en pezón izquierdo. A ella pareció agradarle y siguió su faena mientras mordisqueaba su pecho. Jamás dejó de embestirla, para él era un sueño realidad y cada vez que metía su pene pensaba que aquello era más un sueño. Un erótico y colosal sueño.

Sus pechos saltaban con la misma emoción que él tenía.

Sólo la escuchaba gemir, mientras él seguía concentrado, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando la experiencia.

Era tan placentera la sensación, que ni siquiera se lo pensó para darle vuelta y ponerla contra la almohada. Ella no objetó nada, al contrario gemía mucho más resuelta cada vez que la penetraba con la firmeza con la que venía haciéndolo. Además, la vista era excitante.

Ella gimió una vez más su nombre y pudo sentir un fuerte apretón en su miembro. Dio unas estocadas más antes de venirse. Su cuerpo temblaba con la sensación, mientras él apretaba esos glúteos blaquecinos. Por un momento deseó algo más, como darle una nalgada, pero ir más lejos le parecía arriesgado, lo que menos quería era hacerla enojar.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó acercándose a su oído.

Ella seguía con la sábana en un puño.

—No hagas esa clase de preguntas, Horo Horo—respondió mirándolo de reojo—¿Te parece que no me gustó?

—No—dijo besando su frente—Sólo diré que a mí me encantó.

—Lo sé.

Sacó su pene y retiró el plástico. En seguida se dirigió al baño para desecharlo. Cuando regresó a la habitación, la vio levantada, envuelta en una sábana.

Pensó por un momento que se quedaría a dormir, aunque no era tan noche y mañana había oficina. Tomó sus prendas de la silla y se metió al baño. Tardó sólo un par de minutos, cuando ya estaba lista. Él estaba recostado con el bóxer puesto.

—Debo irme—dijo tomando su bolso.

—Está bien—respondió con una gran sonrisa—Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

—Claro—respondió acercándose a él para besarlo—Nos vemos mañana.

Luego, se dirigió a la salida y escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se recostó mirando al techo, en definitiva esto era fuera de otro mundo

* * *

_ ¡Wow! Lo prometido es deuda, había querido actualizar este fic mucho antes, pero no había tenido tiempo. Entre la escuela y un trabajo de medio tiempo, apenas me di un tiempito. Pero ya pronto acabaré la escuela, entonces será más fácil. Siento que ahora me quedó muy largo. ¿Les gustó el lemon? ¿qué les pareció todo? ¿Voy bien? ¿Les va gustando? Gracias a todos por leer, sé que es difícil encontrar lectores estos días, pero los pocos que siguen aquí, se los agradezco._


	6. Disfrutando su compañía

**Capítulo VI**

_Disfrutando su compañía._

* * *

**Día (37)**

* * *

Fue un glorioso despertar.

Desde los primeros rayos de sol, que no dudó en abrir de par en par las cortinas, iluminando su espacio. El espacio en que toda la magia había ocurrido. Veneraría esa cama cuantas veces fuera necesarias para volverla a tener, gimiendo, sudando, repitiendo su nombre incontables veces.

Tan feliz estaba que hasta cantaba en la ducha y eso que él se consideraba mal cantante. Pero no podía con ese rayo de sol que Anna significaba en su vida. Saludó alegre al casero, a quien no dudó en estrecharle la mano. Sí, lo miró confundido, algo que pasó por alto totalmente.

El sol brillaba, las nubes despejadas, qué hermoso día.

Sonrisas a su paso. Parecía que la gente a su alrededor estaba en la misma sintonía. Si pudiera poner una canción de fondo, no dudaría en poner _Happy_ de_ Pharrell Williams_. Apostaba que más de uno se uniría a la danza, porque el sentimiento parecía ser contagioso.

Entró al edificio, saludó a la encargada del módulo con una gran sonrisa para recoger su credencial, las puertas del elevador se abrieron para llevarlo al paraíso.

¡Qué maravilloso vivir en el mismo planeta que Anna Kyoyama!

* * *

**Día (303)**

* * *

Otro horrible día sin Anna.

Apenas salió de la cama, cerró las cortinas con brusquedad, impidiendo que la poca luz se filtrara por la ventana a su dormitorio. Pero por más que quisiera regresar a las cobijas, era un día laboral y como tal, debía cumplir su horario. Como ya o había dicho, innumerables veces, las cuentas no se pagaban por si solas.

Suspiró una vez más al salir del ascensor, desganado, como lo ha estado desde hace días. Se sienta en la silla, pensando en el maravilloso día que esta por vivir, de nuevo, como si el sarcasmo no se pudiera despegar de él. Su vista no puede ser más traicionera al volver a mirar el escritorio de ella y recordar con nostalgia lo hermosa que se veía escribiendo en la computadora, siempre tan concentrada, tan seria, tan decidida.

El problema es que ahora ese lugar era ocupado por una persona diferente. Nada para tomarse a mal, le agradaba la nueva secretaria. Jeanne era una chica agradable. Pero no era ella.

—¿Y? ¿Ya volvieron? —preguntó Pino, asomándose desde su cubículo.

—Trabajo en eso—le digo con una sonrisa que se desdibuja casi de inmediato.

A esas alturas ya era difícil disimular que las cosas no parecían marchar Notó de inmediato su cara de arrepentimiento, no era su culpa, así que no sentía eso como un ataque personal.

—Deberías escribir un libro—dijo él, retomando la charla—A muchos les sirve. Henry Miller decía que no hay mejor forma para superar a una mujer que convertirla en literatura.

Torció su gesto con ironía.

—Apuesto a que él tuvo más sexo que yo—dijo con crudeza, recordando los pocos encuentros apasionados entre ellos.

Podía incluso contarlos con una mano, con una sola mano y le sobraban dedos. Qué desperdicio, se reprochó, cómo perdió tiempo en tonterías en lugar de demostrarle que él era el hombre que buscaba. De pronto, en la pantalla del computador ve que ha llegado un nuevo correo en su cuenta personal. Al ver el remitente, abrió de inmediato la bandeja de mensajes.

—Hablando del rey de Roma—dijo con emoción, llamando la atención de su amigo—Me mandó un correo.

—¿Un correo? ¿No es más fácil mandar un mensaje? —preguntó Pino con gracia—¿A la vieja escuela? ¿Con cartas? Todo indica que Anna es una romántica reprimida.

—Las chicas son un misterio—concluye Usui.

Apenas resistiendo el deleite de ver su nombre en la computadora, abrió veloz el mensaje, en realidad, omitiendo que era el único medio por el que tenía comunicación con ella. Anna era tan radical, que cambió no sólo el trabajo, sino todo su mundo: su departamento, su número telefónico, sus amigos, los muebles. Hasta su manera de peinar. Una chica decidida a probar cada tanto una nueva aventura.

Tenía suerte de que siguiera conservando el mismo correo electrónico.

Leyó el mensaje, contestación de una previa invitación que le lanzó varios días atrás.

_Me alegra saber de ti. No puedo está semana, ni la próxima. Tal vez en dos semanas esté más libre, de cualquier manera, trataré de hacer un hueco en mi agenda. Acordemos una fecha cercana a esos días. Me agradará verte. Espero que eso signifique que podemos volver a ser amigos._

_Con cariño, _

_Anna Kyoyama._

Se quedó sin respuesta, no tuvo valor para darla.

* * *

**Día (45)**

* * *

Pino se dirigió al salón de fotocopiado con un par de documentos en su mano. Estaba por entrar cuando escuchó a Anna tararear una canción de amor. No quiso interrumpirla, se veía inspirada por la manera en que sostenía el teléfono con su hombro para que no cayera al sueño.

Ella estaba tan en su mundo que no percibió su presencia.

Reprimió un pequeño grito, que amenazaba por salirse de su boca y regresó a su cubículo, donde notó que Horo Horo también sostenía su celular contra la oreja. Entonces no hubo necesidad de explicaciones, sabía bien con quién hablaba cada uno. Sólo llamó su atención con la mano y alzó ambos dedos pulgares con emoción.

—No puedo creer esto. Pero traes de un ala a Kyoyama—susurró Pino con orgullo, golpeando su hombro— Hombre, cuando crezca quiero ser como tú.

Sabía a la perfección que era la envidia de toda la empresa y eso hacía crecer aún más su sonrisa.

—Todo por eso, te invitaré una soda de la máquina—añadió, dando media vuelta—Te lo mereces, campeón.

Volteó los ojos, pero tenía razón. Anna era perfecta, cómo una chica tan escultural y preciosa se había fijado en él, era un misterio. Él aún seguía sin creérselo.

—¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó Anna por teléfono.

—Sigo aquí—respondió con premura—No reconozco la canción. ¿Dices que es popular?

* * *

**Día (87)**

* * *

Días antes le comentó que conocía una de esas tiendas viejas de acetatos. Ella decía que eso era muy pasado de moda, pero él seguía creyendo que la nostalgia era buena de vez en cuando. Ese fin de semana, al verla recorrer los estantes con curiosidad, supo que estaba en lo correcto y que a ella le gustaba tanto o más esa clase de detalles.

No muchos comprendían lo especial que sonaban esos discos.

—¿_Awaya Ringo_? —dijo incrédulo, al ver que tomaba varios ejemplares—Es una mujer horrible.

—Su música es poesía—respondió interesada en las portadas interiores.

—¿Poesía? Lo único que he escuchado de ella son lamentos depresivos—comentó con una risa burlona.

Anna permaneció concentrada en el material.

—Si quieres algo bueno, yo te sugiero: _Akira Tera_o. Es igual o más popular que _Michael Jackson_ y su _Thriller_.

Ella alzó su vista, confundida.

—Jamás he escuchado _Thriller_.

Él tuvo que sostenerse, imitando un ataque fulminante al corazón.

—No me lo puedo creer, Anna—dijo sin habla, buscando el álbum—Uno no puedes ir por ahí diciendo que no ha escuchado la canción más famosa del mundo entero.

Tardó unos minutos, hasta que encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Lo alzó triunfante, mientras ella lo veía con mayor extrañeza y una pequeña sonrisa de pena. Negó con la cabeza, afirmando que no conocía al hombre.

—No, no, no, señorita Kyoyama, tiene que ampliar su repertorio musical—dijo acercándose a ella, extendiéndole su brazo, que Anna tomó con aprehensión.

—¿Y tú vas a ser mi maestro?

—¿Lo dudas? No encontrarás mejor mentor—dijo orgulloso—Verás que al final del año, cantaremos juntos en el Karaoke los éxitos mundiales más famosos de todos los tiempos.

Escuchó su pequeña risa. Música pura sus oídos. Ella ya tenía su selección y él ya tenía sus discos en el otro brazo. Caminaron un rato así, explorando el terreno de los videos. Claro que con la tecnología actual, rentar videos y más en formatos tan antiguos ya no era negocio. Todas las películas tenían un precio ridículo. Notó que Anna se detenía en una sección en específico.

—¿Qué tal si llevamos ésta?

Él tenía una videocasetera arrumbada, tal vez aun funcionaba. Pero le divertía más ver la clase de película que había seleccionado para su tarde de sábado.

—¿Ésta te gusta?

—Siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo—dijo cargándole el paquete, mientras ella caminaba decidida a la caja.

Al pagar, no se salvó de la mirada pícara del hombre que le felicitó por su elección y luego casi le aplaudió cuando Anna le habló que se apresurara. A esas alturas, ya estaba acostumbrado a llevarse todos los elogios del género masculino.

Llegaron a su departamento y ella pidió comida de un restaurante cercano. Él seguía buscando su casetera, hasta que la encontró en el fondo del armario. Tras una pequeña limpieza, logró que prendiera. Así comieron mientras veían la película pornográfica titulada: _La sirenita en la ducha. _Una cosa ridícula pero acrobática. Incluso Anna tenía es cara de incredulidad al ver sus movimientos en la bañera, diciendo que eso no era posible de hacer.

—Tienes razón, yo creo que por eso no se vendió—dijo con burla—Es que hasta lo censuran, ni se ve nada, así.

—Tienes razón, es ridícula la pornografía—dijo pensativa—Hagámoslo.

Casi se le cae la comida de la boca. ¿Lo decía de verdad? Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntar. Ella se paró muy firme del sillón y desvistió a su paso. Tuvo que correr cuando escuchó el sonido del agua caer en la ducha. Claramente su pene ya estaba emocionado, llevaba días queriendo repetir la noche de Ikea y no desperdiciaría ni un solo instante.

Anna estaba de espaldas, regulando el agua de la regadera, cuando llegó por atrás y besó sus hombros hasta que sus manos sostuvieron sus suaves senos. Ella emitió un gemido, más cuando se agachó para resbalar su miembro entre sus piernas, estimulando su vagina.

—Ponte condón—le dijo en un suspiro.

Claro, estúpido latex. Tuvo que regresarse a su recámara para tomar un sobrecito y ponerlo en su miembro latente. Al llegar, ya estaba el vapor del agua caliente y ella empapada en el centro, recibiendo toda el agua. Su boca estaba hambrenta.

—¿Recuerdas cómo empezaba?

—Contra la pared—le indicó, empujándola un poco contra los mosaicos—Alzas los brazos.

Ella siguió la indicación y él no tuvo ningún descaro en pasarle las manos por encima de sus senos. Anna cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo sus pezones se endurecían. Esas bolitas rosáceas que tanto lo llamaban a pellizcarlo. Lo hizo sin ningún impedimento, escuchando sus gemidos ahogados y se apegó a ella, restregándole su cuerpo.

Su instinto dominante estaba al máximo cuando bajó sus manos a sus muslos y la alzó. No le dio tiempo de decir nada, porque se ensartó de golpe, logrando que jadeara su nombre, mientras bajaba sus brazos para clavar sus uñas en su espalda. Estaba encantado con la sensación, que lo único que hizo fue comenzar la penetración con dureza.

Anna siguió clavándole los dedos en la espalda, mientras él recibía el agua con deleite en su rostro, inundado por las deliciosas pulsaciones de esa vagina que s e contraía apenas volvía a meterle su miembro.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Anna! —gritaba en medio de su júbilo.

Hasta que ella intentó pararlo, anteponiendo sus manos en su torso.

—Espera, espera Horokeu—dijo agitada—Se supone que me tengo que sostener de un tubo y bajar yo. Esto es algo… muy clásico.

¿Un tubo? ¿Por qué se detenían pensando en esas tonterías?

—¿Quieres colgarte del tubo de la regadera? —dijo estirándola hacia arriba.

Pero Anna desistió al sentir el metal muy caliente.

—Mejor el de la cortina—propuso Usui—Al fin que ese está empotrado.

Lo que le apuraba bastante era que ella se acomodara para que siguiera en su tarea. Ya tenía calientes las orejas pensando que estaba bien metido en su vagina, pero no se movía mucho. En verdad le apresuraba el asunto. Suspiró cuando la notó dispuesta a hacer las barras.

Tuvo un inicio torpe cuando subió y se liberó de su pene, pero no le atinó mucho cuando bajó, asó que le tuvo que recibir con un empujón de su entrepierna. Gemía bastante y él lo hacía con movimientos más consistentes. Se cansaría, estaba seguro. Por eso decía que era ridículo intentarlo. Tal vez lo que no consideró es que el tubo se venciera y se cayera hacia atrás con todo y la cortina.

Para su fortuna tenía una alfombra afelpada, lo que amortiguó mucho su golpe. Aun así se acostó con ella, revisando que estuviera bien, cerrando el grifo del agua, porque ya parecía sauna.

—Es una estupidez—dijo enojada, sobando su cabeza—Recuérdame nunca imitar esas idioteces.

—Sí, claro yo te lo recuerdo—dijo besando su cuello—Déjame darte algo que sin duda te pondrá de buenas.

—¿Qué?

Su mano buscó de inmediato su entrada y colocó su pene sin ningún miramiento hacia adentro. Anna se quejó, luego le pegó en el torso, pero en cuanto recobró el ritmo de las estocadas. Se olvidó de las quejas. Todo cuanto hacían era jadear, él volvió a mirar sus senos rebotando y los apretó desde mayor altura, recordando todas las veces que miraba sin querer un botón desabrochado en sus blusas. Era un deleite, que no tardó en acompañar con movimientos más sólidos, mientras sus dedos pellizcaban y jalaban los pezones.

Siguió así un buen rato hasta que sintió su vagina contraerse y su pene hincharse dentro del condón. Se liberó con un gemido ronco y se dejó caer en ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba.

Anna respiraba agitada, sudada, con las manos tomándose la frente. Él no dudó en tallarse contra sus pechos, buscando una almohada donde reposar su cabeza.

El gusto en realidad le duró poco, después de que ella recobrara el sentido y lo hiciera a un lado. Estaba algo desorientada, aun así, se metió a la regadera y con agua más fría, se terminó de bañar. La acompañó segundos después, pero ella no quiso volver a repetir el juego, más después de que él desechara el condón en el cesto de la basura. Estaba más concentrada en las burbujas que salían del shampoo con olor a chicle, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad te bañas con esto?

—Huele rico, ¿no crees?

Asintió, terminando la ducha. Luego, se envolvió en una toalla y comenzó a buscar su ropa, que había dejado esparcida en el piso. No tardó mucho en juntarla, para empezar a vestirse. Él hizo lo suyo buscando algo cómodo en su armario. Minutos después, Anna estaba lista, salvo por su cabello algo desordenado.

—¿Qué tal el experimento? ¿No quieres que busquemos más maniobras? —preguntó divertido, acostándose en la cama, viéndola desenredar sus mechones con un peine en su bolso—Podemos probar con algo en internet.

—No, definitivamente no—negó, acomodando su cabello—Todo es muy falso en la pornografía.

—Eso sí—dijo con un tono grave—A mí me gustan las cosas muy naturales.

Esperaba que ella captara la indirecta y si no era así, tomó un condón de la cajita y lo puso en su boca para mostrárselo.

Anna volteó los ojos y se lo quitó, lanzándolo a la cama.

—Después—dijo, inclinándose a darle un beso en la frente—Tengo que irme, olvidé… hacer unos pagos.

—Puedes hacerlos mañana.

—Mañana ya me habrán cortado la luz y el gas—dijo, tomando su bolso—Hablamos por teléfono.

Está bien, ya había entendido que no lograría nada más por hoy.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—No—negó ella, calzando sus zapatillas—Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias. No creo que tengas ganas de andar caminando.

En eso tenía mucha razón, porque se sentía cansado y una buena siesta le sentaría bien, a menos que ella quisiera revivir el momento. Eso sin duda funcionaba bien como energético.

—Te veo después.

—Claro—dijo sonriente.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez que escuchó el movimiento se paró y recostó en el sofá, terminando de ver esa ridícula película pornográfica.

—Nosotros podemos hacer mejores películas—dijo sin ninguna duda.

* * *

_¡Hola! Ya tenía meses sin actualizar esta historia. Les confieso que andaba súper desanimada porque tenía avances de este capítulo que se me borraron porque no los guarde cuando escribía en la computadora. En fin, no les haré el cuento más largo y les digo, que volví, espero actualizarlo más y bueno ver qué pasa, le agregó detallitos, porque bueno así son los personajes. Un lemon más, será el último, en la película no hay detalles así, así que eso va por mi parte, pero son las dos escenas sexuales entre los dos. Los quiero mucho, gracias millones por sus comentarios, son un sol!_


	7. Yo soy algo más

**Capítulo VII**

_Yo soy algo más_

* * *

**Día (95)**

* * *

Caminaban por la acera de una biblioteca muy icónica en la ciudad, tratando de no chocar con nadie, porque miraban hacia arriba con demasiado detenimiento. Pero como ella le había pedido una visita guiada por sus lugares favoritos, no tuvo más remedio, que armar un buen recorrido. Éste era el cuarto lugar que visitaban, antes de aterrizar en su parque predilecto.

Básicamente, le explicaba todo acerca de las luces, la estructura y la composición. También sobre la idea del artista al colocar ciertos espacios. Era como desempolvar sus conocimientos de arquitectura. Algo en lo que ella parecía muy interesada, desde el primer momento en que lo mencionó.

—Después de toda esa larga caminata, llegamos a mi lugar favorito—describió emocionado—Esa banca que ves atrás—dijo señalando el árbol gigante y la estructura metálica—Tiene una placa grabada por una persona a quien su esposo la dejó por ir a la guerra. Cuando volvió, él estaba ciego, así que le dedicó unas palabras en braille, una placa que él pudiera reconocer cada vez que vinieran—relató inspirado—Siguieron visitando el lugar, hasta que ella murió, pero él no dejó de venir a visitar su banca, hasta que también falleció.

—Bastante dramático.

—No—negó, sentándose en el césped con ella—Es amor, es belleza. Es eternidad, Anna. Querer tanto a una persona que sientas que estás conectado a ella y sientas que su sólo recuerdo es suficiente para que sigas viviendo.

Ella enarcó su ceja, casi dándolo por loco.

—Eso es codependencia—dijo la rubia—La codependencia es mala. No le veo nada de hermoso en eso, al contrario, sufrimiento innecesario.

Bufó resignado, sorbiendo la tapioca de su bebida.

—Bien, bien, ya entendí—dijo Anna, revolviendo su bebida—Es tu favorita por la historia de amor en ella.

—Así es—dijo orgulloso—Las cosas tienen más significado cuando tienen una historia detrás de ellas. Por eso este lugar es hermoso—dijo con una mano estirada, mostrándole el panorama de edificios.

Observó cómo Anna seguía con la vista su movimiento, hasta que señaló varios de ellos, preguntando qué eran cada uno.

—Estacionamientos—le explicó—¡Ah! La verdad hay cosas muy hermosas en esta ciudad y muchas personas no lo valoran, si fuera por mí….

—¿Si fuera por ti, qué? —preguntó al notarlo callado.

—Yo intentaría que se hiciera notar—completó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Sus preciosos ojos color miel lo observaron con curiosidad, mientras sostenía en su boca la pajilla.

—¿Cómo harías eso?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Muéstrame—dijo imponente.

Pero no vio manera, tal vez tendría que dibujarlo y había olvidado una libreta y su pluma en casa, pensando que sería estorboso, por si decidían entrar a un museo o una tienda departamental.

—No tengo dónde dibujar.

—Dibuja en mi brazo—sugirió ella, pasándole un bolígrafo de su bolso.

Después se arremangó el suéter que llevaba y le permitió ver su blanca piel. Tomó la pluma y comenzó a dibujar, explicándole los detalles que le parecían destacables. Ella seguía atenta, mirando en forma continua el paisaje y el bosquejo en su piel. Una vez que terminó, alzó su brazo, notando la diferencia.

—Así se vería mejor—dijo sonriente—¿Tú que piensas?

—Que tienes talento, sólo necesitas confiar más en ti.

* * *

**Día (109)**

* * *

Antes de abrir la puerta, ella le indicó que entraría en terreno algo desordenado. Pero él casi se burló diciéndole que era algo poco creíble. En especial porque cada mañana que pasaba por su escritorio, sólo observaba un orden absoluto.

Así que no se extrañó de ver su piso limpio en cuanto entraron, fue lo primero que remarcó.

—Exagerada, yo lo veo todo perfecto—dijo feliz, al ver las pinturas en las paredes.

—Dices eso porque tú vives en caos, pero claro que están fuera de lugar muchas cosas.

Pues si lo estaban, no lo notaba. El único pensamiento que tenía era sobre lo especial de ese momento y en cómo Anna bajaba una de sus barreras para mostrarle su espacio personal e íntimo. Notó una playera en el sofá, donde también tenía un plato de cereal con algo de leche. Más revistas de moda y uno que otro libro clásico en la mesa a un costado del sillón pequeño.

Se sintió importante, sabiendo que estaba ganando terreno y lo mejor es que Anna ni se percataba de que cada vez era más susceptible a él. Aunque quisiera tener esa imagen de chica de hierro, él sabía que había más que eso en esa dura coraza y llevarlo a su lugar elevaba el grado de confianza que depositaba en él. Lo que diferenciaba a una relación casual de algo más formal.

—¿Quieres ponerte cómodo?

Esa idea le interesó, hasta que le lanzó un paquete.

—¿Me compraste una pijama? —dijo incrédulo—Yo no uso pijama.

—Lo sé, por eso no te pedí que trajeras tu pijama—dijo desapareciendo en la habitación—Esa rara costumbre de los hombres de decir que no usar ropa para dormir, es ridícula.

Torció el gesto, hasta acompañarla a su alcoba. Eso ya no era cosa de amigos, tendría que estar bromeando. Nadie invitaba a su amigo a dormir, menos en la misma cama, menos usando esa pijama tan adorable. Igual a la prenda que le aventó y seleccionó para él. Idéntica a la suya, pero en versión femenina: pantalón y blusa de tirantes.

Quién se tomaba la molestia de ver esos detalles para un simple amigo: nadie.

—Cámbiate—le dijo—Pondré las rosetas.

Una noche de películas, dormirían juntos por primera vez. ¿Qué si estaba emocionado? No tenían idea. Aunque nunca pensó que la cosa fuera tan inocente. No negaba que sí le gustaba pasar ratos tranquilos a su lado, pero también esperaba algo de fogosidad.

Intentó besarla, pero al final sólo consiguió hacerle pequeñas caricias en sus brazos, en sus hombros, incluso en sus mejillas.

A parte de sexy, Anna también era adorable.

Después de terminar las primeras dos películas, se recostaron cada uno en cada lado de la cama, mirándose con complicidad.

—¿Y cuál es tu peor miedo? —preguntó ella.

—¿Hablas, aparte de los huracanes, tornados, terremotos y derrames químicos? —dijo bromeando—Porque aparte de todos los desastres naturales que podemos vivir a diario, no hay nada que me asuste.

—Vaya… qué valiente, Horokeu.

—Cuando quiera, señorita Kyoyama—dijo tocando su mano en la colcha—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Anna calló, mirando hacia el techo, como si algo en esos garabatos del tapiz le diera la respuesta.

—Supongo que… a un mal sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Brujas y vampiros? —preguntó interesado.

—No, creo que eso sería lo de menos—dijo segura—Incluso esas leyendas urbanas del Teke Teke no me parecen tan terroríficas.

—Eso dices, seguro que cuando te la encuentres en la calle no dirás lo mismo.

Sonrió con un gesto que denotaba cierta melancolía.

—¿Quieres que te cuente uno de mis extraños sueños?—dijo Anna.

Asintió, dándole toda la libertad para hablar. Suspiró, antes de ubicarlo en un amplio llano, algo que en su modo de ver no sonaba tan terrible. Menos con la descripción de la naturaleza, hasta que entraba en un lugar más sombrío.

—Algunas veces sueño que alzo el vuelo—comienza a relatar—Empiezo corriendo, cada vez más rápido, pero nadie me persigue. Sólo soy yo, corriendo por un campo minado, pero nada explota. Adelante hay peligro, veo las minas volar, pero cuando paso, es como si todo fuera sencillo. Sin ningún desafío. Podría parecer loco pero… el terreno de la nada se vuelve rocoso e hiriente, me veo sangrar pero no veo que eso me hiera. Yo sólo sigo corriendo—añadió colocando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente—Y corro y corro, como si el camino no tuviera fin. Veo a otras aves caer, pero nada parece detenerme a mí, entonces al llegar al precipicio, sólo… extiendo mis alas y vuelo…

Conforme escuchaba, se dio cuenta que eran la clase de historias que no se compartían todos los días con cualquier persona. Sino la clase de relatos que se guardaban por lo vergonzosos, ridículos y extraños que pueden parecer al salir en palabras. O lo mucho que se revela entre líneas, los deseos ocultos, las sensaciones que no salen tan fácil de su pecho. Ls clase de cosas que sólo le confiarías a un ser muy querido, a tu pareja.

Sonrió ilusionado de que entraba a la perfección en esos círculos para ella.

—Vuelo muy alto, tan alto….—dijo mordiendo sus labios, sacando algo de aire en su pecho—Soy libre volando por un mar hermoso, pero luego… llego a un paraíso y todo es muy bello, pero me doy cuenta que estoy sola y despierto angustiada, casi llorando.

Concluyó con un largo suspiro, todavía con la vista en el tapiz del techo.

No había mucho qué decir, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo. Siempre se consideró malo para las alegorías y las adivinanzas. Así que su comentario debía ser sencillo.

—Suena raro—dijo en un tono comprensivo—No parece un mal sueño.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si alguien más había llegado a ese punto con ella.

—Lo sé—dijo ladeando su posición para verlo con una pequeña sonrisa triste—Te parecerá más extraño, pero nunca le había contado esto a nadie.

Eso respondió perfecto su pregunta. Con un calor intenso en su pecho, se acercó y besó su frente con dulzura, haciéndola recobrar un poco el ánimo.

—Creo que es porque yo soy algo más—dijo muy seguro.

* * *

_¡Hola otra vez! A poco tiempo de actualizar, ya tenía avances de este capítulo y de una vez, antes de que se me acumulen o se me pierdan de nuevo, quise volver a subirlo. De verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo, yo sé que no es su pareja favorita o la más común. Pero ya saben cómo va esto. Espero que mis detalles añadidos le den a al historia esa diferencia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los veré tan pronto como este el siguiente._

_Pd. Qué bien que les gustó el lemon._


End file.
